Sonrisas de caramelo
by sweeney00x
Summary: la alegria nos sumerge en dudas, ¿porque si todo es perfecto, aveces pensamos que no es real? lo mejor sería disfrutar y la persona más simple e inmadura nos podría enseñar a ser realmente felices.  bunny  one -shot


_**Sonrisas de caramelo **_

**La alegría nos sumerge en dudas, ¿Por qué si todo es perfecto, a veces pensamos que no es real? Lo mejor sería disfrutar y la persona más simple e inmadura nos podría enseñar a ser realmente felices. **

- _¡vete de aquí idiota! Y no vuelvas nunca más…_

- _no pensé que te pondrías así, perra llorona, te dije ayer que sería cosa de una noche, bastarda…_

- _¿cómo me llamaste?_

- _¡BASTARDA!_ – le dijo sin escrúpulos.

En eso ella arroja un florero, dándole directamente en su cabeza y este cae inconsciente o mejor dicho… muerto.

- _y que te quede claro ¡no soy una cualquiera!_ – cerrando la puerta de su hogar y dejando el cuerpo muerto, abandonado…

Kenny despierta, un nuevo día, quizás nuevas posibilidades, alguna sorpresa lo esperara o tal vez buenas noticias… ¡TONTERIAS! - _¿Qué tipo de buenas sorpresas podrían esperarme? Soy la mala suerte en persona, el gato negro del lugar, la mala influencia de los niños y un promiscuo empedernido._

La semana ya ha sido bastante dura contigo, has muerto a lo mínimo 10 veces, roto el corazón de 4 chicas, tuviste dos nuevas malas calificaciones en matemáticas y fuiste suspendido 2 días por golpear a Eric_…- bueno se lo merecía por llamarte pobre sin futuro_.- aunque a veces te detienes a pensar… ¿tendrá la razón?

Desdichado rubio, disfruta de tu desayuno bajo en calorías o mejor dicho bajo en dinero, una tostada dura y sin sabor, una cucharada de café barato casi sin azúcar por el simple hecho de que tu hermana Karen tiene que comer y le das el gusto de que disfrute de dulce alegría o más que tu realmente… - _llegare tarde maldita sea_.

Corres en dirección al autobús y apenas llegas, ves a tus "amigos" irse sin ti… nuevamente. – _el proceso de resurrección últimamente logra que me despierte más tarde de lo normal y llegue me demore en todo, odio morir_. – odias morir y odias revivir en tu monótona vida de mierda.

Kenny estaba resignado a caminar nuevamente a la escuela, se cruzó por su mente pensamientos suicidas al respecto…

- _quizás si tengo una muerte que me masacre literalmente, mi cuerpo no logre regenerarse, o tal vez logre enfadar al demonio marica y me mantenga encerrado hasta pudrirme en el infierno, cualquier cosa mejor que esto, aunque últimamente el mismo demonio me ha estado mirando diferente, NO! Espera no quiero que me viole_...

En ese momento para completar tu desdicha un auto pasa y te empapa en desgracia sucia, quiero decir agua sucia… -_lo que me faltaba_- sigues tu camino hasta que llegas a tu destino – _horrible por cierto_.

- _bueno muchachos, comenzando con la clase…_ - dictaba el maestro hasta que interrumpiste sus enseñanzas basuras, que quizás nunca te sirvan para el futuro.

Se nota el enfado –_ Kenneth McCormick, ¿qué es esto de llegar tarde? Y empapado, ve y sécate fuera de este salón y date el gusto de no volver a mi clase…_ - al parecer el maestro esta con su menstruación esto fue lo único que conservo de su cambio de sexo. – _no, era así antes y después de ese cambio_.

Y en tu soledad ¿crees que le harás caso a las ordenes? Por supuesto que no… te limitas a caminar por los alrededores de la escuela y planeas descansar en algún rincón. – _quizás se me pase el día más rápido si tomo una siesta._

en tu búsqueda del lugar perfecto para la siesta logras ver a un chico corriendo apresuradamente por los pasillos. Este se veía alterado y tu curiosidad se hiso grande cuando te acercaste a él para saber de quien se trataba…

- _Butters, ¿qué haces llegando a estas horas? Tú nunca sueles llegar tarde_. – gentilmente saludaste y olvidaste todos tus problemas.

–_hola Kenny, mis padres me llevaron al dentista y me castigaron porque el doctor me dijo que tenía una carie, pero solo por comer una barra de chocolate que me regalo mi abuela. _

_-¿entonces tienes permiso de llegar tarde?_

_- en realidad tengo permiso de faltar, pero como me castigaron, tendré que venir a pesar de las recomendaciones del doctor. _– tan pequeño, tan inocente y tan obediente, hasta te hace querer poseerlo de manera diferente.

-_ bueno, al parecer no has tenido un buen día como yo ¿verdad? _

_- al parecer si, y tu ¿Por qué no estás en clases y mojado? Si no te molesta la pregunta. _

_- llegue tarde, pero eso no es importante… - _¿acaso olvidaste tu maldita semana o mejor dicho, tu maldita vida? Y todo por ese pequeño e inocente niño… - _ven Butters, ¿me quieres acompañar?._

_-pero ¿y la clase? _

_- olvídalo, el maestro Garrison no está de humor y quizás te castigue por alguna babosada… vamos a disfrutar de nuestra libertad. _– que buena y falsa libertad te sueles crear.

-_ mmm bueno si tú lo dices, te acompañare con gusto Kenny.- _nunca fueron tan amigos, pero que te regale una dulce sonrisa, te convence para hacer de este tu mejor momento…- _bueno si no te molesta, yo conozco un lugar donde podríamos relajarnos. _

Seguiste su paso, abrazaste su compañía y disfrutaron del paseo lejos de la escuela, hasta llegar a un tierno parque donde habían típicos juegos infantiles que hace mucho tiempo no te importaban… estaba vacío y quizás era porque la gente de South Park a esas horas del día se encontraban en las cuevas que se hacen llamar trabajos.

-_ ven Kenny, columpiémonos será divertido. _– quizás si fuera otro momento, ni se te ocurriría columpiarte con Butters, pero consideraste su propuesta por un tierno y tranquilo momento junto al rubio más lindo de la escuela… o eso es lo que piensas tú.

-_ vale Butters, yo te doy impulso pero no te vayas a caer – _nunca te imaginaste que pensarías en su seguridad.

Pasaron las horas y el tiempo junto a el se hiso eternamente dulce, el estrés de tu vida ya no estaba contigo, se quedó enterrado en lo profundo de un cementerio y no querías revivirlo, no hoy, no ahora… -_ nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo, junto a alguien. _

_- es que solo hay que disfrutar cada momento Kenny, aunque en tu caso se la mala suerte que sueles tener todos los días y te comprendo casi totalmente. _

_- pero Butters tú te ves alegre todo el tiempo, como si tu vida fuera una flor en su etapa más bella… en cambio la mía se marchita cada día un poco más. _

_- lo que tienes que hacer Kenny es disfrutar… ser feliz y sentirte orgulloso de ti, aunque digan lo contrario, yo siempre me alegro de mí mismo y cuando cometo errores los trato de superar siempre aprendiendo de ellos, podrán llamarme infantil, inmaduro e inocente pero es así como paso cada día con una sonrisa antes de dormir…- _no puedes creer que las palabras de este tierno chico cayeran directamente en tu corazón y te sacaran más que un suspiro.

Te acercas dulcemente a él y lo abrazas como nunca, te quitas tu capucha y besas tiernamente sus labios viendo como él se sonroja lentamente, se miran a los ojos fijamente y ves que nadie, ninguna chica se le compara.

_- eres como un conejito alegre que salta cada día mas alto, Butters te aprecio tanto que podría decir sin arrepentirme que te amo… pero no temas, yo nunca te mentiría… _- ¿será real? Toda esta alegría que sientes ¿será realmente real?

_- Kenny yo… te quiero. _– te pellizcas y si, es totalmente real. Al fin sonríes tan alegre, hace tiempo que no te sentías tan pleno.

- _yo también pequeño, yo también te quiero. _– tu mundo vuelve a girar, te das cuenta que un chico a quien nunca nadie le ha hecho mayor referencia te enseño algo tan valioso. –_ven Butters, te invito un helado. _

_- si (sonríe)._

Y que importa si los ven juntos, que importa si has tenido un mal día, que importa lo demás, la felicidad llega en algún momento solo que tienes que aprender a reconocerla, después de todo ¿a quién le importa ser un tonto si eres feliz?

_Fin…_

**Me sentía sinceramente optimista y escribí esta cursi pero tierna historia, hace mucho tiempo que no hago finales felices solo por gusto, o algo tan simple, espero que les haya gustado… **

**Bye.**


End file.
